


i have died everyday (waiting for you)

by Ember1313



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember1313/pseuds/Ember1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always knew her but she never knew you.</p><p>Or Clarke and Lexa meet in other lives but Clarke never recognizes Lexa, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have died everyday (waiting for you)

Her eyes are always the same. You have met her many times. Long ago and far away, each time different circumstances and only rarely did she stay for long. You only sometimes remembered, she never did. You breathe in and remember another time, long ago. A crowded room covered in the haze of smoke from a fire. You were talking to several others, words flowing off your tongue in a language that you could no longer know. A laugh like spring and joy echoes off the walls and you turn to look your eyes meet hers and you know it's HER. It is only moments of seeing but in that moment it was forever. You blink and she is swept away, lost in the ebb and flow of the crowd. You do not see her again in that life.  
  
You blink again and she's still there those soul searing blue eyes burning into you and you know you'll remember them in so many other lives. This moment echoing across eternity always repeating but never quite the same. Suddenly you're sitting in a room drenched in painfully artificial light and she's there across the room. You never really speak but she is there everyday. You knew her from the moment you saw her. She never saw you at all. She speaks words that fill your mind for every second of that life but they are never meant for you.  
  
She's speaking now your name ripped from her lips from across the battlefield. She's drenched in blood and dirt. You all are. But you've won and the battle is done. "Lexa, we made it. We won." She had said it before. When you had numbers pinned to your shirts and your legs ached from running. You were best friends and you loved her. She however loved someone else. Watching her live without you hurt even more than the times you almost or never met.  
  
You're running now until you are holding her breathing deep and reveling in the simple fact that you are alive and together and in this moment it is okay. You can still feel her lips on yours from the night before. You're closer than you've ever been. That not yet ringing in your ears like a slight hope of not losing her again. You look into her eyes again, but this time it's different. She looks at you like she's here and not here all at once. "It's you." she whispers. You know she is seeing all the lives before. All the times you've loved each other and lost each other or never even knew each other. She says your name one more time before the shot rings out over the battlefield. In that moment everything is red. The blood pouring out of the wound on her back, piercing straight to her heart. You are fire and rage, ice and stone. You thought for once things would go right. That this would be the life you live together. You were wrong.


End file.
